Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an architecture and method for the processing, generation and merging of multiple images based on multiple independent sources of information.
In particular, an architecture and method which provides for parallel processing paths to support independent processing of multiple image generations is disclosed. The invention further provides an architecture and method which enables the merge of these multiple resultant images on a pixel by pixel basis without affecting or degrading the performance of the parallel processing paths.